Melt the ice and Walk out to the sun
by Calling.the.Storm
Summary: At home, she always living up to protect and become strong. Aoi spends most of her time in the dojo training. At school, she is seperated and isolated from everyone else. Until one summer her Mother and Grandfather sends her off to the Jinnouchi family estate with an old acquaintance, Ikezawa Kazuma. KazumaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**_~One year ago_**

_Walking down the hallways of a new school in a new spring and a new beginning. My eyes were focused on the path ahead of me, my semi-long black hair resting on my shoulders as my arms by my side as I walked._

_"Look, It's her,"_

_"Her?"_

_Staring at the ground, I let out a deep sigh. _

_It hasn't even been half a month since school started and everyone knew me by fear. As I walk down the halls and enter classrooms, immediately, they all jump and back away in fear. Not that I care what they think of me _

_As I walked down the hall quietly and quickly, my shoulder collied in to another,_

_"Sorry," I said,_

_"Hey, Ryuumon!" a voice growled. I halted and turned to the owner of the voice. A class member of mine stomped up to me, coming close to my face. "Aren't you forgetting to say something?" the boy spatted. Fully turning to him, I let out a sigh,_

_"Sorry," I raised my voice a bit. The boy glared at me. I turned my back to him to walk away,_

_"Hey!" I turned back and was grabbed by the collar of my shirt, "What did you say?"_

_Letting out another sigh, I nodded my head once, _

_"I'll repeat once more, Sorry." _

_"Is that the attitude you give to the person you bumped into?"_

_"I already apologized three times." _

_The boys grip tighten as I gave him a stern look. _

_"Let go,"_

_Then he lifted his fist and threw it forward towards my face._

"Aoi!" I turned to my mother who came running out of the house with my lunch box. "You're forgetting your lunch," She handed me my lunch, "Here."

"Thanks, Okaa-san."

"Have a safe trip."

"I will."

"Are you going to go visit Atsushi?" she asked.

"Yeah," She sighed.

"Just be careful on your way home, don't be late."

"Okay."

"And," She pointed her finger at me, "Try not to get into fights today."

"Yeah," I bowed, "Itekimasu."

"Iterashai," he told me, "Oh- try to come home a bit early, Ojii-sama would like to talk to you when you get back."

"Got it."

I headed out the large gates and down the stone steps outside my house. Taking a left, I walked down the road alone staring down at the asphalt ground. As the warm wind blew past me, I looked up at the sky. Covering my eyes from the sun, I let out a deep sigh.

"It's so hot," Another strong breeze blew making my long hair waver and dance.

As I continued down the path to the school, I entered the class and sat in the seat in the far back separated from the rest of the class. Other classmates talked about what was on tv or new things that occurred. The laughed and enjoyed the small conversation between friends and comrades. As the day went on smoothly, I walked out of the school and headed down the usual route.

Stopping in my tracks, a person stood across from me with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Ryuu-hime."

Augh, I hate that name.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smirked and pulled out a kusari-gama out from his jacket,

"Kawagi Ryuuhei," he introduced himself, "I want to challenge you,"

Letting out a deep sigh, I dropped my bag to the side. "Fine, come,"

The boy smirked and ran towards me and threw his weapon forward. Shifting to the side, the small scythe flew past me. Taking a step forward, I attempted to throw a punch, but the boy smirked and pulled the chain in his other hand back.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

Walking out of the doors, I turned and bowed at the nurse, "Thank you very much,"

"No problem, Aoi-chan. Just be careful,"

"Yes, thank you again," I closed the door and heavily sighed, "He's going to be asking questions," I muttered,

Walking down the hall, and up the stairs to the third floor of the hospital on the west wing. Coming to the eighth door on the right, I stood there for a moment,

"Come in," I jumped at the voice, "I know you're there, Aoi-chan," Relaxing my shoulders, I opened the door to the male sitting in the hospital bed reading a book. Walking in, I closed the door behind me.

"Hey, Atsushi-nii-sama-" He closed his book and tapped my head with the back of the book,

"Enough with formalities," He scold. He sighed and looked at my arm, "What happened to your arm?"

"O-oh, I just took a challenge and got my arm scraped,"

"The person had a weapon?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't it." I told him, "The weapon I deflected shattered on of the light poles and the glass shard scraped my arm," I explained. He stared at me with a dumbfounded face and sighed.

"Geez," He gestured me over.

"Hm?" I approached him till I was next to him, but he gestured closer. I leaned forward, "Wha-" Suddenly, he threw his hand down on my head and ruffled my hair ruffly, "Wha-!" He laughed and patted my head like Dad used to.

"There, there. You did well," He told me, "You don't have to be uptight all the time," he laughed. My shoulders relaxed and expression soften as he continued to pat my head. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt to bad," I looked down.

"I still have more to improve..." I muttered.

"No, I think your already strong enough," He told me, "Putting that aside, how's school?"

Crap... he asked...

"Eh- Yeah, it's fun..."

If you count being isolated from the classroom, eating lunch all by yourself and everyone afraid of you, Yeah, it's fun.

"Do you have friends?"

"A few..."

Correction: None

"Really, that's good," he said with a smile as he leaned back on to the headboard of the bed,

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked, "I mean, to be sitting up," I glanced at the untouched food, "You haven't been eating lately,"

"I just don't get hungry lately,"

"That's not good," He patted my head,

"I'll be fine," he told me. Then his small alarm went off, "It's already this late? Time flies," I sighed and got up,

"I'll head home now,"

"Already?"

"Yeah, Shishou wanted to talk to me about something,"

"Just call him Ojii-chan,"

"Okay," I walked to the door, "I'll come back tomorrow,"

"Okay, be careful,"

"I'll try," I waved at my brother and smiled before I left the hospital. Looking back once more, I saw him waving from the window. Giving a light smile, I waved back and headed home.

As I walked up the gray stone steps, to the large gates, I opened one side of the gates and blocked a kick to the face. Letting out a sigh, I looked up at the Asian man with his eyes closed.

"You're late, Ojou."

"Oh, Wei. You're already back? I thought you were going to back next month?"

"Yes, yes," He put his leg down, "That was at plan, but things were changed," He told me, "And it was the only way to get away from Renfa,"

"So you ran away again." He turned to me.

"Putting that aside, The master is waiting for you."

"Okay, but," I put my hand on my growling stomach, "If I'm hungry, I cannot fight a battle."

Wei let out a sigh and threw a bag at me, "Try to hold your hunger with that," he told me before walking in to the house.

"'Kay," I took a bite of spicy curry and bread, "Oh, it's good." Following after Wei, I walked in to the entrance, "I'm home," I called.

"Welcome home!" Hinata called out as she walked out of the room next to the entrance, "AH! Hina wants a bite!"

I took the bread, "It's spicy," But she took a big bite and smiled,

"Yummy!" She told me, but she immediately ran, "Mama! Water!" I sighed,

"Told you so,"

"Aoi-chan," Mamiru called, "Okaeri,"

"Tadaima," I took my sneakers off and stepped on to the wooden floors.

"How was Atsushi?"

"He hasn't been eating," I walked past him, "He's getting thinner."

"I see..." I headed to the parlor. Walking in, I saw my Grandfather talking to another man.

"Shishou," I called, "I have come home."

"Oh, welcome home, Aoi. Come sit,"

Sitting down across from him and polietly bowed to the guest, "What did you want me to talk about, Shishou?"

My grandfather brushed his long beard and nodded, "Yes," He took a big gulp from his tea, "Aoi, up remember Jinnouchi Mansuke-san?"

"Yes," I replied nonchalantly.

"The, this summer go with the Ikezawa Family to the Jinnouchi House," he ordered.

"Eh?"

"Oh, what a good idea," Wei joined in the conversation. "You don't have any plans, right."

"Y-yes... but, I have to train."

"You should take a break for once and relax."

"A true warrior does not need a break," Wei sighed.

"You really are Yamato's child," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2: Challenger!

Chapter 2: Challenger!

_Sitting on a small white platform, I stared at the world of Oz from below. Locks of my hair dropped on my shoulder as most of it remained hidden in my hood. Letting out a deep sigh, I stood up. Just as I was on my feet, an avatar came flying from the sky crashing on to my platform._

_[Challenger!]_

_A bright red screen yelled. Casting away the annoying color, I stared at the cloud of dust._

_[Beat her!]_

_[You can do it!]_

_Many other avatars cheered on the avatar. Not removing my hood, I looked up at challenger and let out a breath._

_"I don't fit in anywhere…"_

* * *

_"Aoi," A warm voice called out. Being lifted up from the ground, I was put on his shoulders, "Look, first bud of the sakura tree," He told me pointed up to the branches. Looking up through the bare branches, my eyes caught the single bud resting on the branch. "Spring is close," My father whispered._

_"It's going to be warm again?" I asked him._

_"Yeah." He looked back at me, "There's going to be a lot of sakuras in full bloom," smiling warmly, I rested my chin on top of his head looking up at the sakura tree._

_"Spring…" _

_"I can't wait for spring to come." He looked up to me, "Right, Aoi."_

_Aoi_

_...Aoi_

**_...Aoi_**

******"AOI!"**

"Aoi! Wake up!" I heard my mother yell, "Aoi!"

"Another five minutes…" I mumbled as I twisted and turned in my covers. I was disturbed by someone suddenly jumping on to me with a giggle. Opening my eyes, I met a pair of blue eyes that glowed with the smile.

"Onee-chan! It's morning! Okite!" Hinata yelled as she bounced on top of me. "Hina is awake now! Onee-chan, wake up!"

I mumbled a bit before sitting up, "I'm up," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Ohayo!" Hinata greeted. I ruffled her head,

"Ohayo, Hinata."

"Ohayo!"

"I already said Ohayo,"

"Okite!" Hinata laughed.

"I'm awake." I got up, letting Hinata slide off of me. Walking over to my closet, I pulled out my uniform and got changed quickly. Hinata patiently sat on my bed,

"Bed make!"

"Hai, hai,"

"One hai!"

"Hai, hai." I ruffled her head and made my bed quickly. Walking to the dining room, Mamiru and Uncle Shinji eating breakfast, "Ohayou gozaimasu," I greeted,

"Ohayo!" Hinata greeted.

"Ohayo, Hina-chan, Aoi-chan," Mamiru greeted. My uncle just gave a grunt in response. Sitting down in my seat, I put my hands together,

"Itadakimasu,"

* * *

"Itekimasu," I said walking out.

"Iteirashai!" Hinata waved at me and smile. Smiling lightly, I waved back.

Walking to school, I entered my empty classroom and saw my seat was moved next to someone's. Letting out a deep sigh, I took my seat and moved to the far back. Opening the window closest to me, I dropped in to my seat and I looked out the window. As a gentle summer wind blew, my locks of brown hair danced and wavered, "What a nice wind," I thought.

"You really like it there, don't you?" I jumped and looked up at the dark hair, tanned boy standing at the door way. He walked over with his school bag slinged over his shoulder "Hey."

"You…Ikezawa…?"

"Yeah," I stared at him.

"You're in my class?" he gave me a dumbfounded look before sighing.

"Yeah, last year too," He told me walking to his seat in front of me. I rested my head on my desk again and sighed, "I heard you're coming over to Ueda with my family this summer,"

"Eh? From who?"

"Your sister," I sighed again.

"Hinata…" I looked up, "Yeah," I replied. The conversation ended with complete silence. Ikezawa let out a sigh and looked back at me.

"Is it fun sitting back there?" He spoke again. I looked up at him, I shrugged.

"It's easy to concentrate and no one has a problem with it," I replied.

"That didn't answer my question."

"It doesn't matter, I don't really have anything to say about it,"

The air became silent again, I looked back out the window.

As the class began to fill with students, I sat alone in my own island staring blankly out the window. My mind was elsewhere today… probably because of that dream…

Looking up at the clear summer sky, I leaned on my hands as I sat on the school roof. A cool breeze blew as a single cloud covered the sun for a short moment. My brown bangs wavered and slowly came to the halt as the wind died down. Closing my eyes, I let out a small sigh.

_"Aoi!" _

_Looking back to the man gesturing me over to him. Dropping my ball, I immediately ran to his side. Getting down to my height, he patted my head, "Aoi, let me teach you martial arts," he told me._

_"Eh-? Really?!" my face bloomed, "You're really going to teach me?"_

_"Yeah," he replied getting up, "Okay, to become a martial artist, you have to have a sound mind and soul," he began taking his stance, "Every move you make must be from the soul. Every battle, you have to grasp your surroundings and read the movements before you make a move," He thrust a few punched in to the air, "Listen, then strike. You have to keep your other senses awake," looking back to the confused five years old, he smiled, "Got it?"_

_"Eh-uh-" I nodded, "Yeah!"_

_"Okay, let's get started."_

_"Hai, Shishou!"_

Taking in a deep breath, I stood up taking my stance.

"A sound soul, a sound mind," I threw my fist forward in to the air, "Listen, then strike." Inhaling deeply, my fist clenched tighter, "Do not forget the basics," I told myself.

* * *

Walking quietly down the hall as school ended, I let out a deep sigh walking out to the sun. My arms by my side as I kept my stare to the ground. After another minute, I stopped and looked back at Ikezawa.

"Why are you following me?" I asked in a normal tone.

"I live in your neighborhood,"

"Oh." Then I stopped and looked at the time.

I took a turn away from my house.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Who knows," I replied.

Walking down the road, I stared at the sky. As my arms moved by my sides, I took a deep breath.

"Watch it!" I stopped and saw a group of men glaring and snarling down at an elderly man. My eyes sharpened to daggers and my fist tightened as one of them raised an arm holding a metal pipe.

Quickly stepping forward, I grabbed the pipe with a single hand. Receiving dark glares, I returned a sharp one back.

"Watcha' doin', brat?" The man hissed. My grip on the pipe tightened.

"Ojii-san, please run."

"Eh- but-"

"Hurry,"

The man did as he was told and quickly limped away. As the man was out of my sight, I pulled the pipe out of the man's hand and whirled a solid kick into his face. Falling on to his back as he held his bleeding nose, I sighed.

"How shameful of you to pick on your elders," I spatted, putting my foot down. The rest of the men gave me glared.

"You brat!" Another male came at me with his fist curled up. Stepping forward, I kneed him in his stomach.

"Too slow," I turned to the two males who held pipes with a grin.

* * *

NO POV

* * *

Nadeshiko looked out the window seeing the sun starting to set. Letting out a small sigh, I pulled out her phone, "Geez, where is Aoi?"

"Onee-chan is late!" Hinata exclaimed. She ran down the hall to the dojo. "Ojii-tan, Mamiru-onii-tan! Onee-chan is late!" Hinata told them.

"She's still not back?" Mamiru asked. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, she's late!"

"Did something happen?" Mamiru questioned.

Nadeshiko looked at her phone, "Mo~!" She shouted. Suddenly, her phone rang, "Aoi?" She answered not looking at the id.

"Okaa-san," A soft voice replied.

"Atsushi, What's wrong?"

"Is Aoi-chan home?" He asked.

"Eh? She didn't come to visit you?"

"No," Nadeshiko looked at the time and thought about it.

"How strange, did she go to visit him?"

"She would have called,"

"Th-"

The halls echoed with the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm home." Aoi's voice echoed.

"Ah, she's home,"

"Okay, that's good." Atsushi sighed, "I'm going to hand up."

"Okay, make sure to rest. Don't stay up too late,"

"I know, bye, good night."

"Good night."

Then the line cut. Putting her phone away, she walked to the front to scold her daughter,

"Aoi, where were you all this time? You should of-"

Nadeshiko's mouth dropped with a gasp escaping her, her eyes widen to see her daughter in front of her. Aoi stood at the entrance supporting her left arm as blood trickled down her face. She was covered in cuts and bruises with dust staining her school uniform. Aoi gave a weak smile to her mother.

"Sorry, I ran in to a bit of trouble."

Nadeshiko's eyes widen and she screamed loudly enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

Aoi's POV

* * *

"AOI?!" My mother grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me back and forth, "What happened? How did you get this injured?! Who did this to you?!"

"Ah- Okaa-san, calm down, I'm fine-"

"You're obviously not!"

"What's going on-" Mamiru came down the hall and his eyes widen, "Aoi-chan!?"

"Ah- hey, Mamiru-nii-san…" I said nervously.

"W-what happened,"

"Nothing-"

"Lies!" My mother yelled.

"Mama! Onee-cha-" Hinata came down but stopped seeing me.

"H-Hina-" Suddenly, she breaks out in to tears and cries, "Ah-! Why do you start crying?!"

"What happened, Aoi!?"

"Eh-"

"We have to stop the bleeding!"

My family broke out in complete panic and all I could hear was my mother screaming in to my ears.

"Geez, what happened?" Mamiru asked as he dabbed ointment on my arm. We sat in one of the parlors as he tended my wounds.

"I helped an old man," I replied.

"Ha?"

"I stopped a gang from beating up an elderly man," I told him.

"Then how did you get this injured?" he asked as he finished patching me up.

"Three of them had pipes… and…" My eyes became stern as I thought about the fight.

"Oya, what a nostalgic scene," Our attention turned to Wei, who leaned against the shoji doors, "You remind me of the 13th in his younger age," he commented. I looked away and sighed.

"Che," Hinata popped her head out behind the door, "Oh, Hinata." She stared at me for a second before she ran to me and jumped in to my lap. "Oh- what's wrong?" She looked up at me and blew on my injured arm.

"Itai, itai no, tondeke!" She chanted waving her arm over mine. She smiled at me, "Does it hurt now?" I smiled and patted her head.

"No, thanks." I told her brushing her dark hair out of her face. Hinata smiled and laughed. "It's not a big deal,"

"Yes it is!" She talked back.

* * *

Sitting in my bedroom, I clicked the mouse on my laptop.

Sitting on the white platform again, I looked up at clock in the sky. Getting up, I jumped down from my platform and entered a small door. Walking around the dark halls, I looked around.

As usual, the red screen popped up screaming,

**[Challenger!]**

I looked up ahead, and saw the tall white rabbit wearing a red vest with jeans. He looked down and me and took his stance. Staring at him, I lightly smirked. Revealing my eyes under my hood, I took my stance. As the crowd of avatars grew, we waited for silence before we took a step towards each other.


	3. Welcome to the Jinnouchi Household Pt 1

**_Chapter 3: Welcome to the Jinnouchi Household Part 1._**

_Taking a strong step forward, I threw quick jabs and punches at King Kazma. As he blocked and dodged, he reeled a kick towards me. Putting my hand down on his leg, I pushed off the ground jumping over his kick. Landing softly on the ground, I twisted to the side with my arms up as guard as I blocked each kicks and punches with fluid motion. Blocking another kick, I grabbed his leg and threw him back. Maneuvering in the air, he managed to land on his feet, I ran towards him and threw a kick towards him. Blocking my kick, he was slightly thrown to the side by the force but remained in his stance._

_A small wind blew the tail of my cape to the side. Keeping my smirk, I put my hand up gesturing the King to come. He dashed towards me throwing punches and kick._

_With no wasted movement, no wasted time, we kept countering and parrying each other. Not a bead of sweat dropping, we continued our fight._

_We had no intention of letting the other get the upper hand._

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Hinata asked as she looked out the window staring out the station.

"Not yet, another five stops." I told her. "Hinata, you should sit still." Hinata turned to me and jumped off her seat and ran to my side. "Hm? What?" Hinata smiled and got on to my seat.

"Itai, itai no tondeke!" Hinata chanted as she waved her hand around my arm as she sat on my lap, "Itai, itai no tondeke." She repeated. I looked down at her and patted her head. Hinata looked up at me and smiled, "Does it still hurt?" She asked.

"No, it's all better." I told her. Looking out the window of the moving train, my finger lightly grazed across my wounded forehead.

* * *

~*~*~ Few hours ago

* * *

"Eh?! You already healed?" My mother turned to me in shock as I took off the gauze and small bandages.

"Mostly, the arm is still bruised and my head should heal soon. All the small cuts healed," I told her.

"Then keep the bandages on."

"Okay." My mother sighed and began wrapping the new bandages on my head.

"Mou, you and Yamato always healed wounds strangely fast. I wonder why." I moved my arm a bit.

"Saa, it's a special secret."

* * *

Well, after a few days of that incident, most of the incisions healed, my head just needs to heal up, but no problems and my mother still recovering from shock from that incident.

I moved my hand slowly and let it rest beside me. Hinata already laid in my arms as she breathed steadily in her sleep. Patting her head, I let a smile slip.

Taking a deep sigh, I looked up to the male sitting in front of me tapping on his laptop.

"What?" Ikezawa asked not looking up.

"Nothing," I looked back out the window, my arm used as a head support. Our whole ride remained silent.

* * *

[UEDA~ UEDA~!]

The intercom called out. Stepping out of the train with Hinata on my back, I turned and began heading to the exit.

"This way." Ikezawa pointed out. I turned and followed him, "We have to take another small train, then a bus then walk rest of the way."

"Okay, No problem." I walked behind him.

After the hour train ride, we got on a 50 minute train ride, then a 40 minute bus ride. After all that, I walked outside in the blazing sun with Hinata on my back and carried out luggage in a thin white sleeveless sweater with long black cargo pants and sneakers. I glanced back Hinata who had her bunny ears hood up. Letting a relaxed smile pass through, I looked forward towards Ikezawa's back and continued walking. We finally came to the large estate. Passing through the gates, I took quick glances around. There were other family members greeting each other.

"Mariko-obaa-san, hello." Ikezawa greeted.

"Welcome, Kazuma." She glanced towards me, "Your friend?"

I set down out luggage and bowed but not too much, so Hinata wouldn't wake up, "Hello, I'm Ryumon Aoi," Hinata shifted slightly as she sat up, weakly opening her eyes.

"Are we here?" She asked still half asleep.

"Aa, we're here, Hinata." Hinata looked up at the women while rubbing her eyes.

"Ryuu Hina-desu, Konichiwa."

"Konichiwa, I am Jinnouchi Mariko. It is a pleasure to have you two her."

"It is a pleasure to be invited." I replied politely. Hinata tapped my shoulder, "What?"

"Bathroom."

"Eh- oh, wait-"

"The bathroom is down the hall, the fourth door on the right."

"Ah, thank you very much." I set Hinata down.

"Arigatou gojaimasu"

"It's 'Gozaimasu,' Hinata." Hinata bowed before running off, "Eh- can you go alone?"

"I can!" Sighing, I picked up our luggage.

"Oh, Kazuma, help your friend bring her luggage to her room." Mariko called.

"Eh, It's okay, I can take care of it."

"No, I'm sure Kazuma won't mind." Before I could say anymore, Ikezawa grabbed my one of my bags.

"Eh- ano-"

"Which room, Mariko-obaa-san?"

"The guest room on the right of your room."

"Okay." Ikezawa started heading in. He stopped and glanced back at her, "Hurry up."

"A-Aa…"

I bowed once more to Mariko and followed Ikezawa. We walked down the hall of the large Japanese style house.

"Hm… this place is pretty big."

"I'm going to leave you behind." I looked up ahead and saw him turning a corner.

"Ah-" I followed after him quickly. He set my bag in a room and turned to me.

"Here's your room."

"Aa, thanks." I set my bags down next to the large bag. I stood up, "Okay… should I-" I turned to see him gone. Sighing, I rubbed the back of my head and headed down the hall. "um…" I glanced around the long hallway, "Where am I suppose to go?"

"Onee-chan!" I turned to Hinata running towards me.

"Oh, Hinata, did you find the bathroom?"

"Yeah!" Hinata embraced my legs and looked up to me, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Eh? Nothing's wrong." I told her, "Why'd you ask?"

Hinata shrugged and stood up straight, "Are you hungry?" She asked, "Mariko-oba-san said there's watermelon in the TV room," She pulled on my arm not waiting for my answer. "Let's hurry!"

"Hai, Hai."

"One hai!" I patted her head.

"Hai, hai."

The two of us walked down the hall to the living room, where we met Kiyomi-san taking care of her daughter and another girl with black hair a bit past her shoulder, wearing a stripped tank top with denim shorts.

"Ara, welcome, Aoi-chan, Hinata-chan." Kiyomi-san greeted.

"Hello, Kiyomi-san." I bowed.

"Konichiwa!" Hinata greeted. Suddenly, the girl grinned.

"Kiyomi-san, is she…" She began, "Kazuma's girlfriend?"

"Eh-!?" I let out.

"No, Natsuki-nee-san." Ikezawa suddenly came in from the other side of the room.

"Eh? Really? I'm disappointed!" Ikezawa sighed and looked down at his laptop.

Hinata pulled on my pants, "Hm?" I leaned down to her height, "What's wrong?"

"Who?"

"Eh? Saa…"

"I'm Natsuki, Shinohara Natsuki! I'm Kazuma's cousin! Yoroshiku!" The girl introduced herself energetically.

"Hina dayo!" Hinata replied first.

"It's nice to meet you, Natsuki-san. I'm Ryuumon Aoi. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Natsuki smiled and leaned over, "So?"

"Eh?"

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"No, my family is good friends with his and he usually came to my family's dojo with Mansuke-san." I explained.

"Really?" She sighed, "So disappointing."

"Eh?"

"Ryumon, feel free to ignore her." Ikezawa told me.

"Kazuma, you meanie!"

"Kazuma, be nice to Natsuki-chan," Kiyomi-san scolded. Ikezawa ignored them and concentrated on the laptop.

"Kiyomi, can you come help?" A voice from the hall called.

"Hai, I'll be there right away." Kiyomi-san turned to Kazuma, "Kazuma, can you watch Kazumi?"

"After this round-"

"Kazuma, you're her brother, you need some responsibility."

"Wait-"

"Kiyomi-san." I spoke up, "I can watch over Kazumi-chan."

"Eh- but."

"Don't worry, I don't really mind." I assured.

"Really? Then I'll leave her to you." Kiyomi-san got up and gently put her daughter into my arms. Cradling her in my arms, while I supported her head. Kazumi looked at me with her black eyes as if I was a strange being. "Hm? She's pretty calm-" Suddenly, Kazumi whimpered as tears formed. "Ah-"

"Uwa~!" She cried in my arms.

"Ah- sh~" I rocked her in her arms, "It's okay, your mom will be back soon. Don't cry." I whispered in a soft voice. "It's okay," I cooed.

Kazumi's cried halted and she stared at me with curiosity this time. Suddenly, a smile broke out on her face and the girl let out a giggle. She reached out and tugged on the locks of hair that fell down my shoulders. I felt a soft smile merge on my face. For it reminded me of the time Hinata was born.

Hinata jumped by my side and leaned over staring at Kazumi. Kazumi reached out to her and Hinata tensed at the sudden action.

"It's okay, Hinata." I assured, "Just put your hand out." Hinata looked up at me nervously, but nodded and put her hand out. Kazumi let out a cry of joy and grasped on to Hinata's finger. Hinata slightly jumped, but relaxed as a smile grew on her face while she watched the baby in my arms. "See? Nothing bad, you just have to be calm," I told her.

"Was Onee-chan like this when Hina was born?" Hinata asked me.

"A bit," I told her, "But, at the same time I wasn't." I told her.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I was a big sister. I knew I had to be there to protect you." I told her. Hinata leaned on to my arm and smiled. Kazumi's giggles stopped and she grabbed on to my shirt and began to whine. "Hm? What?" She tugged on to my shirt. "Ah- I see."

"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked.

"She's hungry." I told her. Kazumi began to whimper, "Ah! Don't worry! I'll get your mom-"

"I'm back," Kiyomi-san walking the right on que, "Thank you, Aoi-chan."

"Ie, it was no problem." Kiyomi-san took her daughter back.

"Kazuma may learn a thing or two from you."

"Mom-"

"There, there? Are you hungry?" Kiyomi-san left the room to feed her child. I leaned back on to my hands.

"Kenji!"

"Play with us, Kenji!"

"Wait a minute." A man walked in with three kids following him. "Ah, Kazuma-kun, long time no see."

"Hey, Kenji-san." The man named Kenji looked up at me.

"Hm? Who?" Before I could say anything, Natsuki introduced me.

"Ryuumon Aoi-chan. Kazuma's girlfriend!"

"Girlfrie-"

"No!"

"Oh, the king made a move." Sakuma teased the Ikezawa.

"NO! She's a classmate." Hinata looked up at the kids staring at her and scooted closer to me. I looked down to her.

"Hinata?" Hinata got up and ran pass the kids, "Hm?"

Moments later, she came back with Yappi, a stuff animal my mother made for her. A white rabbit dressed in a green jibei and a red haori with messy brown hair.

A small frown appeared on my face, but hid it from everyone.

Hinata put Yappi up in front of her face, "H-hello… Y-yappi-desu." She said as she moved Yappi's arm. "Yoroshiku…" The kids stared at her.

"Uwa!" One of the boys yelled.

"What a cute bunny!" Mao told her.

"Let's play!"

Hinata turned to me as if she was looking for approval. I smiled and nodded in encouragement. Hinata turned to the kids and nodded, then followed the kids out to the hall and outside. I sat watching the kids, until my phone rang. I looked at the id and my eyes widened. Getting up, I turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, I'll be out for a walk! Be good."

"Hai!"

Walking out, I headed out the house and answered the phone few feet away from the estate.

"What reason do you have and Why are you calling me?" I answered darkly.

"Uwa- not cute at all, Hime-chi." The voice on the other line spoke.

"Answer, Aniki." There was a deep sigh on the other side of the line.

"Mou, I really think you're growing up too fast~"

I deep sighed and walked down the street, "Where are you right now?"

"At home, why?" My eyes widened.

"Home?" I sighed, "I see, that why I was sent here…"

"Eh? What?"

"Nothing. Is that all? I'm going to hang up now-"

"Wait! Wait!" I looked at my phone, "Geez, impatient as ever."

"What is it, Aniki?"

"Isn't there something you want to say to me?"

"Ha?" I stood there for a moment, "Betsuni."

"Eh~!? Come on! Like 'Welcome home, Sasuke-nii-sama" or 'Onii-chan!'" The corner of my eye twitched.

"Over my dead body." I spatted

"Eh~!?"

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" I heard my mother's voice in the back.

"Ah, just talking to Aoi!"

I took a deep breath and scratched the back of my head, "Nee," I finally said.

"Hm?"

"I think you're an idiot."

"Eh-"

"But, even if you are one, I'm glad you're home, Onii-chan." Before Sasuke could say another word, I shut my phone and sighed. I raised an eye looking down at my phone, "I've become soft…"

"I think it's quite cute." I turned and saw a boy looking at me with an arrogant smirk. "Hey, Ryuumon."

I stood there and raised an eye, "Who are you?" The smirk dropped and the boy glared at me.

"You don't recognize me?" He pointed to himself, "It's me, Akutsu."

"Akutsu?" I stared at the boy, then my eyes widened, "You-"

"Hmph, you finally remember me?" He stepped forward, "Then-"Suddenly, he lunged forward and pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket. I stepped back and dodged the blade, but the back of my knee, "Ah-!" I leaned back and fell back in to the woods.


	4. Welcome to the Jinnouchi Household Pt 2

**_Chapter 4: Welcome to the Jinnouchi Household Pt 2_**

_There was a loud crash as Aoi collided in to the wall and slid down to her knees, knocking down brooms and brushes. Everyone in the hallway turned and stared at the commotion._

_"What's going on?"_

_"What happened?"_

_Aoi stared at the ground feeling the side of her cheek go numb with the metallic taste lingering in her mouth. The boy walked up to her and kicked the wall next to her face. Aoi looked up to the boy with dull eyes._

_"Hmph," He put his foot down and grabbed Aoi by the bangs, pulling her up, "That should teach you some manners," He sneered. He looked at her and his smirk dropped._

_"Are you done?" Aoi asked._

_"Ha?!" Aoi got on her feet and swatted away his hand. Maintaining her balance, she walked past the boy and started to walk away, "I'll be late for class-" The boy grabbed Aoi by the shoulder. Aoi glanced back at the boy with expressionless eyes, "What?" She asked._

_"I don't like your attitude!" The boy glared at her and pulled her back throwing a fist towards her face again._

_But quickly, Aoi turned around and brought the heel of her hand down to the joint of his arm. The boy was brought forward and Aoi rammed her knee in to his stomach. The boy gagged and fell forward holding his stomach._

_"Oi! Akutsu!"_

_"Hey!" His two friends ran to his side. Aoi looked down at the boys._

_"Bring him to the infirmary," Her voice was cold and emotionless, her face blank and empty. Sighing deeply, Aoi turned and walked down the hall. Everyone backing in to the wall as fear was showing in their eyes._

_Thus, began Aoi's lonesome days of school…_

* * *

"Aoi-chan!" Kenji and Sakuma yelled.

"Aoi-chan!" Natsuki yelled as she walked down the street.

"She's not answering her phone." Kazuma told them. Hinata looked up with a worried look on her face. Then she ran forward.

"Onee-chan!" She called, "Onee-chan!"

It was six in the evening, four hours since Aoi left and never came back. The sun was setting, dying the blue sky in to a bright orange-red and the clouds dark gray. Dinner was almost and the group consisting of Natsuki, Kenji, Sakuma, Kazuma and Hinata went to look for her. And so far, she was nowhere in sight.

The group split for thirty and then gathered at the road in front of the estate.

"Where is she?" Kazuma thought as he looked up to Hinata, who was still frantically looking for her sister.

"Onee-chan!" Hinata yelled out still, "Onee…" As tears began to form, Hinata sniffed and wiped away her tears. Kazuma walked over to her and saw tears dropping, "Onee…chan…" Sighing, Kazuma patted her head.

"Don't cry; I'm sure she's still here." He told her. Hinata looked up to him and nodded. She wiped her face and looked around.

"Where could she have gone?" Natsuki asked.

"She could have gone to the town."

"Or she's lost somewhere."

"Then let's split up aga-" Kenji stopped feeling something grasp his ankle. He hesitantly looked down and saw an arm covered in dirt and leaves grabbing on. His mouth dropped as an sharp chill went down his spine, "AHHHHH!" He fell back passing out.

"Kenji-kun!"

"Kenji!" Natsuki and Sakuma got down to the unconscious boy.

"What happened?!" Kazuma and Hinata ran to them. Everyone saw the hand holding on to Kenji's ankle and jumped out of their skins a bit.

"W-w-w-what is that?!"

"Is this a murder scene?!"

They stepped back and away from Kenji.

"What should we-"

"That bastard…" They all heard a voice hissed darkly. "I'll kill him…" Another hand came out and clawed in to the asphalt ground. Then up came a girl, covered in twigs and dirt, her hair all over her face and her hands scratched up and bloodied. She had a dark aura around her with a vicious glared. No one dared to come close to her. "What the hell was his problem?"

"Onee-chan!" Hinata ran and embraced her. The girl looked up and everyone stared at her surprise.

"Ryuumon!"

"Aoi-chan!" Hinata held on to her tightly, afraid to let go. Aoi hugged her sister back, "Are you okay?" Natsuki asked getting down to her.

"Hai… sorry."

"What happened?" Sakuma asked.

"Hm? Oh… I tripped." Everyone stared at her with dumfounded looks on their face. "Then I twisted my ankle and got lost in the woods…"

"What…?"

"She climbed up that edge?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Eh- okay…" Natsuki helped her up, "Let's get back to the estate…"

* * *

Aoi's POV

* * *

"AOI-CHAN?!" Kiyomi-san screamed in shock as we walked inside the estate, "What happened to you?!"

"Ah- I fell, ended up tumbling in to the woods…" I explained. I glanced to the side, "Maa, it's not a lie…" Kiyomi looked at me up and down, then released a deep sigh.

"Take a bath now," She told me, "Dinner is almost ready. Have someone dress your wounds."

"Hai."

"Natsuki-chan, can you take her to the bathroom? The kids are getting ready too."

"Hai!" Natsuki took my arm, "Aoi-chan, Hinata-chan. Let's go!" She pulled us towards the bathroom.

"Ah- Natsuki-san, I need to get my clothes-"

* * *

Sitting in the hot water, Hinata counted. I leaned on the edge of the bath and sighed.

"Are you really okay?" Natsuki asked, "I highly doubt you tripped."

"Why is that?"

"Because, when you were crawling up, you were saying stuff about someone."

"Ah- you heard."

"Pretty clearly." Hinata looked up to the girls as they talked. Aoi sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "So what happened?"

"It's not a lie, I fell. But, I was dodging something that caused me to fall back."

"Heh, but, why did you climb up from the side? You could have gotten out of the woods and found the road."

"Ah, I lost consciousness and woke up completely lost." Natsuki stared at me strangely. "So I thought, 'Oh, let's just go up the way I came from…' and climbed up the cliff."

"Seriously?"

"100!" Hinata yelled. We looked down at her, "I counted to 100, time to get out."

"Hai, hai."

"One hai!"

"Hai, hai." I got up and helped Hinata out.

After getting changed in to our clothes, I sat down in my room trying to treat my wounds. I sighed seeing the bandages tied poorly. I always had Mamiru treat my wounds, and never really cared.

"Tsk." Suddenly, Hinata sat in front of me with a first aid kit.

"Ote," She said putting her hand out. I gave her my right hand and she began taking off the bandages.

"Oi-"

"Stay still!" I stared at her and sighed. Hinata dabbed on clear medicine and wrapped my arm with the bandage. "Other hand!"

"Hai~" I gave her my other hand, and she repeated the same treatment. After she was done, I looked at the bandages put on properly, "Uwa… where did you learn to do this, Hinata?"

"Mama taught me!"

"Heh~ that's amazing." There was a knock on the door and I looked up to Ikezawa.

"Ikezawa?"

"Dinner's ready."

"Aa, thanks." I got up and grabbed a summer jacket before leaving the room. Hinata held on to my hand as we walked down the hall. I looked down at the ground in deep thought. "What bad luck…" I thought, "But, why was Akutsu there? Maa, whatever-" I was cut out of my thought, when my head hit someone's back. I looked up to Ikezawa and backed away. "Su-Suman."

"Hm." Ikezawa sat down at a seat.

"Aoi-chan, Hinata-chan, take a seat."

"Ah- hai." I sat down across Natsuki with Hinata on my right. Once everyone was here, I was introduced to the whole family by Natsuki. My family is big, but never close. The only people who took up Martial arts was my grandfather and his brother with his sons.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said.

"Hinata, what do you want to eat?"

"Chicken, croquette and eggplant!"

"Okay," I got her what she wanted, "Make sure you eat it all."

"Hai~!" I put my hand together.

"Itadakimasu," I whispered. I ate quietly and glanced towards Hinata. He had trouble picking up her food. I reached over and picked up a piece for her, "Here,"

"Ah~" She took a bit and smiled, "Oishi~!"

"Really?" She nodded. I took her chopsticks and hand, "You hold the chopstick like this," I showed her. Hinata nodded and fed herself.

"Uwa~ Finally, Kazuma brings home a girlfriend!" A relative yelled, "You're finally growing up." I looked up.

"We're not dating!" My voice lapped with another. I looked back to Ikezawa.

"You don't have to be shy."

"I'm just…." I stopped for a second, "Hm? What am I to Ikezawa?" I thought, "Our parents are close, but…"

"She's just a classmate," Ikezawa told them.

"Alright, just keep saying that." Everyone laughed and continued eating.

After dinner, Natsuki brought me to play hanafuda, and take care of the kids as their parents washed the dishes and cleaned up.

"Should I help?" I asked Mariko-san.

"Oh no, it's fine! You stay resting, Aoi-san."

"Ha…"

"Koi koi!" Hinata yelled.

"Uwa! Hinata-chan, you're good!"

I turned to see Hinata smiling at her victory. Feeling assured, I walked back to the group and joined the game.

* * *

~*~ Night

* * *

I laid in my futon staring at the ceiling. The light of the moon shined in through the thin net keeping the mosquitoes out as crickets chirped loudly. Sitting up, I sighed and took out my laptop from my bag. Sitting against the wall, I opened the screen and logged on to OZ

* * *

~*~ OZ

* * *

I was sitting near my platform looking down at the leaders of Oz and the view. Sighing, I looked up at the clock.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I turned to a tall boy, dressed in a dark blue hakama and white kosode. He had snow white hair with white fox tails and ears.

"You too, Nii-san," He laughed softly and shook his head.

"Can I sit next to you?" I scooted over and patted the spot next to me. My brother smiled and sat down. "You can't sleep?"

Hm… yeah."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah."

"One word responses aren't really convincing." I looked up at him and gave a pouting face. He laughed and patted my head. "You should get some rest,"

"Nii-san too!"

He stood up, "Hai, hai." He got up, "I'll be going to sleep now."

"Yeah, oyasumi nasai, Nii-san." I smiled and waved.

"Oyasumi, Aoi-chan," My brother vanished leaving me alone on the white platform again. I looked down at the view of Oz, and sighed.

"I guess I'll log-" I stopped in mid-sentence and jumped back in time dodging an attack. Getting up, the red sign showed up in front of me. "Che, you're late!" I pushed away the screen, but had a hard hit in to my gut. "Ah-" The force threw to the edge of the platform, but I quickly got on my feet and blocked the next hit. I looked up to the player looking at me with a smirk. Grabbing his arm, I turned and threw him over my shoulder. But my opponent was swift and landed on his feet, and used my strength throwing me in to the ground. A loud crack filled the air and bits of the ground flew up.

The avatar smirked at me.

"You're weak, Ryuumon." My eyes widened.

"You…"

"You're still alive, too bad." The avatar clenched his fist and threw his fist down.

* * *

K.O.

Those large letters flashed on my screen. Sighing deeply, I shut my laptop and leaned against the wall. Glancing out the open doors, I stared at the full moon and reached out to the light, but the light was covered by a cloud.

"What's wrong, Aoi?" My eyes widened and I looked out to see a man standing out there. I sat up and gasped.

"Tou-san…?" The light slowly came back, but the man was gone. My eyes narrowed and I got on my knees rubbing my eyes. "What's wrong with me…?"


	5. Chapter 5:Loneliness

**_Hey! Sorry for the late update! _**

_**Thank you for thoes who have favorited my story and are following it.**_

_**Please comment and review if you can!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN SUMMER WARS OR IT'S CHARACTER! ONLY MY OCS**_

_**-CTS TT-TT**_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Loneliness _**

_Looking down at his school bag covered in paint and mud, Kazuma felt tears form._

_"It's him again!"_

_"Get him!" Boys surrounded him and began pushing him around. _

_"Yamerou!" The boys turned to a girl with long light brown and green eyes ran towards him, "Leave him alone!" She yelled. She wore long brown khakis with a white t-shirt and sneakers._

_"What? You too, Ryuumon?" Stopping, Aoi marched over to the leader of the group._

_"I'm telling you to leave him alone! It's not good to pick on the weak!"_

_Kazuma curled up in to a ball, crying his eyes out with his head down._

_"Oi-!"_

_"What are you going to do about it?" Aoi glared at the boy and tackled him to the ground throwing quick punches to the boy. As soon as that happened, the boy ran away with the rest following._

_Sighing, Aoi walked over to the bag and brushed off some of the dust and walked to Kazuma._

_"Oi, don't cry." She told him handing him his bag. Kazuma kept his head down as he still cried, "Oi!" She pulled him up, "Wipe your tears! Stop your cries! You're a boy!" Kazuma flinched at her harsh words and tears began to form._

_"Geez!"_

_"Leave me alone!" Kazuma yelled back at her._

_"Why? Aren't you lonely?" Kazuma continued to cry and pulled his legs closer. Aoi just sighed and took his hand, "Come with me!" she exclaimed pulling the boy up to his feet._

_"Eh- Where?" Aoi looked back at him with a smirk._

_"To my dojo!"_

* * *

Twisting and turning in the futon mattress, Kazuma's eyes opened to the hot summer heat; he sits up from his mattress looks outside. He felt his eyes droop, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Hm… finally you're awake."

Kazuma's eyes suddenly opened wide and he turned to man sitting on the floor, looking outside the open doors. He wore a green jinbei with an red haori and had messy light brown hair. It was like Hinata's bunny.

"Who-" The man turned his head towards Kazuma, putting his finger to his lips.

"Shhhh~ You'll wake up everyone." Kazuma rubbed his eyes and looked up and saw the man still there.

"Who are you?" he whispered. The man looked back to him and leaned back on his hands.

"Me? I'm Yamato." He told him.

"Yamato?" The man smirked at Kazuma. "What are you doing here? You're trespassing on private property."

"Ha? Well I'm seeing my daughters, of course."

"Daughters?" The man pointed jerked his thumb to the wall.

"They sleep in the room next to yours," The man told him leaning against the doorframe. Kazuma's eyes widened.

"You're-" The man got up and walked towards the other room, "Oi." Kazuma got up and followed him to the room Aoi and Hinata was staying in. "What are you doing?"

"Shh~ you'll waked them up."

"Ha?"

Yamato brushed Aoi's bangs and a soft smile appeared on his face, "You're growing up too fast," He thought, "Don't make Nadeshiko worry too much," He turned to Hinata who was curled up close to Aoi and patted her head. "You're exactly like Nade, Hinata." Yamato looked at the two and sighed with a smile, "Mou… they're so cute~!"

"What are you doing?" Kazuma asked bluntly. Yamato turned to the boy.

"I already told you! Visiting my daughters!"

"I know that!" Kazuma hissed, "But, how are you here?" He looked up at the man, "Four years ago… You passed away, right?"

The cloud moved, letting the moonlight brighten the place. Kazuma's eyes widened the sight in front of him. The light touched Yamato, showing the translucent form of him. Yamato sighed and leaned against the wall.

"That's right… I'm died four years ago…," He told him. Suddenly, a grin grew on his face, "Or you could be sleeping and this could all be a dream," Kazuma sighed and sat down.

"Why are you here now?"

Yamato smirked and got up, "Like I said, visiting my daughter." Then he vanished in to the light. Kazuma stared at the moon light and rubbed his eyes.

"What was that?"

Early morning, Aoi stood in the backyard with one knee on the ground. Her head down, she took deep breaths and raised her fist.

"Ha-!" Throwing her fist down, a solid crackling noise filled the morning air. Aoi looked down at the stack of stone plates with a straight hole going through them. Releasing a sigh, she shook her head, "Che, I messed up…"

"What are you doing?" Aoi turned to Kazuma.

"Oh, Ikezawa, morning."

"What are you doing?"

"My morning training."

Kazuma raised an eye and looked at the stone plates and shook his head.

"Kaa-san said breakfast is going to be ready soon so wash up." He told her.

"Aa, thanks." Aoi dusted off some dirt on her and headed in to go to her room. Kazuma looked at the stone plates still in a stack.

"The Kawara didn't break…"

After Breakfast, Aoi sat at the table watching the kids play together while Kazuma sat across from her reading a book for once. Her hands no longer covered in the bandages from the night before, on a few scratched remained with a bandage on her cheek. Kazuma glanced at her, recalling what happened last night.

"What was that?" He looked back down to his book, "Was that a dream?" Suddenly, Natsuki came running in to the room.

"Uwa, Aoi-chan you heal fast!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Onee-chan's injuries always heal fast." Hinata told her, "Mama said Papa's injuries use to heal really fast."

"Heh~"

Aoi huffed and looked out the view. Suddenly she got up.

"I'm going out for a walk-"

"No!" Natsuki and Hinata yelled at her.

"Eh?"

"You just got hurt yesterday!" Natsuki said, "You should stay here!"

"Yeah! No-no!" Aoi sighed.

"I'm not going to leave this estate, I was just going to walk around the backyard." The two narrowed their eyes at Aoi.

"Fine!" The two said.

"Okay-"

"But on one condition!"

"Eh?" Suddenly, she found a rope wrapped around her wrist, "What is this?" She tugged on the rope and looked to where it lead. She firmly tugged on it.

"Quit pulling on the rope." She turned to Kazuma in shock.

"Ikezawa?! Why!?"

"How the hell should I know." Aoi turned to her sister and Natsuki. The two just grinned and waved at her.

"Have fun on your walk!"

"Yeah!"

"Oi…"

Aoi walked at a normal pace looking around the estate. Seeing the vegetable, fruits and flowers growing in the garden, she looked at the vast and open view of the country side.

"How refreshing-" She stopped feeling the rope tugging. She turned to Kazuma, who sat under the shaded area, "Oi-"

"I'm tried." Aoi sighed deeply, "Why did I get dragged in to this?" he muttered.

"Sorry," He looked up to Aoi's back. Aoi took hold of her end of the rope and ripped it off easily. Throwing it to the side, she sighed and started heading down the road.

"O-OI!" Kazuma called out to her, but Aoi just ignored him and continued down the pathway.

Aoi kept looking up at the sky under the blazing rays of the sun. She walked through the fields of summer fruits and vegetables enjoying the calmness of the country side.

She looked down the road leading to the mountains and took a deep breath. There was a slow breeze that felt relaxing and refreshing. Aoi raised her head and her eyes widened in surprise. An elderly lady wearing a light green kimono stood in front of her. The lady gestured Aoi to come forward. Aoi glanced around her surrounding and pointed at herself. The elderly women chuckled and nodded. Aoi hesitated, but approached the women. The women smiled at her and bowed.

"Ah- domo," Aoi bowed her head. The elderly stood up straight and gestured her to follow through the garden. "Hm?" Aoi kept after her through the vegetable field, passing through tomatoes, corn and even eggplants. The elderly women kept walking at a slow pace, but Aoi found it hard to keep up with her.

After a few minutes, Aoi came to the middle of the garden, but the old lady was nowhere in sight.

"Obaa-chan?" She called, but she didn't come out. Sighing, Aoi decided to take a break; she laid down on the ground and shut her eyes relaxing in the summer air. A soft wind blew, mixing the sweet smell of Japanese pears and summer grass in to the air. The cries of the cicadas were loud and clear, but relaxing to Aoi. Aoi laid there for a few minutes enjoying her time alone and in peace. Then, there was a soft sigh and a nostalgic voice spoke.

_"Geez, you're here to enjoy summer, you should get along with some of the kids." _

Aoi opened in eyes and met eyes with Kazuma.

"Found you."

"Geh-" Without a thought, Aoi sat up abruptly hitting her forehead with Kazuma.

"Ouch-!" "Ah-!"

"Don't sit up so suddenly!"

"S-Sorry…"

The two held rubbed their foreheads as they winced in pain. Slowly, Aoi sat up and turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Kazuma took her hand and quickly tied to rope around her wrist. Aoi narrowed her eyes at him.

"I said I wouldn't leave the estate."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is it?" Aoi looked away, "You should have gone back home-"

"Why do you like being alone?" he suddenly asked. Aoi slightly flinched to the question, there was a slight frown on her face, but it vanished quickly.

Aoi bit her lips, "There's nothing wrong with being alone," She muttered, "I'm not being a bother to anyone."

"Aren't you lonely?"

Aoi kept her head down, "It's fine, I'm used to it." Kazuma this time narrowed his eyes at her and sighed. Aoi heard rustling behind her, thinking Kazuma left. She relaxed her shoulder and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a sudden weight on her back. She jumped and turned to Kazuma, "Eh- what-"

"I won't let you be alone," Kazuma told her, "You told me that once right?" Aoi's eyes widened. She turned away and looked down.

"Heh~ you remember about how we use to hang out."

Kazuma looked up, "I never forgot, we just stopped hanging out suddenly."

Aoi lightly smiled, "Oh yeah…"

She knew why the two stopped hanging out with each other. Four years ago, Aoi's father passed away due to sickness. Aoi was only ten years old and Hinata wasn't even born. Being attached deeply to her father, Aoi felt herself torn to lose him so suddenly. Slowly, she stopped smiling and hanging out with others. By the time she noticed that, she and Kazuma haven't talked to each other for two years…

"Sorry…" She suddenly said.

Kazuma looked back at her, "Don't worry about it." He got up from the ground, "Let's go back." Aoi turned to him and nodded.

"Aa," The two headed back with Kazuma leading. Aoi looked back and saw the old lady waving at her. Aoi softly smiled and waved back. She looked back to Kazuma.

"Hey…"

"What, Aoi?" She looked at him surprised, with him suddenly calling her by her first name.

"Do you believe in ghost, Kazuma?"

"Eh?" Aoi looked at him curiously.

"So?"

"No… why?""

"Hm… no reason. Just wondering." Aoi looked up at the sky, "I wonder if she was lonely…"

"Ha?"


End file.
